Cigarrettes and Whisky
by Lekkerding
Summary: Às vezes, uma boa dose do passado é a única coisa que nos impulsiona para continuar o presente. Futuro... Talvez o futuro não exista, não sem reviver o passado. Erótico: Misato e Kaji.


I thought that you knew it all

O relógio marca 11 horas da noite. Mais uma noite solitária, prestes a terminar, e iniciar a madrugada de outro dia solitário, cheio de deveres, cheio de preocupações, protocolos e outros ossos do ofício. Não que ela se importasse naquele momento. Sentada em sua mesa de jantar, que mais parece uma lata de lixo para material reciclado, ela bate a lata vazia de cerveja na mesa. Acabava de terminar mais uma, entre tantas outras desta noite. Álcool suficiente para derrubar um cavalo... Mas não para esta mulher. Ela sentia que algo faltava naquela noite. Algo... Alguém. Mais uma vez, sem sentido, mas no entanto, um vício. Ela abre outra cerveja, e promete a si mesma: "a última de hoje.". Então, a campainha toca. Para variar...

-Bêbada de novo, Katsuragi?

"Por que a pergunta, seu imbecil?"

**I thought that you knew it all**

**Well you've seen it ten times before.**

Ela pensa em mil ofensas, porém nada diz. Apenas sorri, e o convida a entrar. Olhar nos olhos dele... Um misto de paixão e raiva, combinação química explosiva para os pensamentos da major. Ela dá as costas ao belo homem de cabelos compridos, compostos num rabo de cavalo, vestindo uma farda. Óbvio, ele havia saído do complexo NERV agora. Ou talvez não.

"Só Deus sabe o que Kaji faz da vida."

Ela torcia para que ele um dia confiasse na discrição dela e lhe revelasse seus planos, suas ocupações. Ela gostaria muito que todas as mentiras acabassem, toda aquela farsa caísse por terra. Que ele explicasse, afinal, o que havia acontecido. Tanto tempo, e ele nada dissera. Talvez um dia, ele dissesse. Talvez um dia, ele realmente...

Apenas sonhos. Bobagens de uma mulher alcoolizada. E ela sabia disso, por mais que sonhasse, a realidade se resumia àquela sala. Ao homem sentado em seu sofá, medindo seu corpo. Ao estado em que se encontrava agora. Às ações vindouras dos dois. Esta era a grande relação dela. Mais nada.

**I thought that you had it down**

**With both your feet on the ground.**

Não me oferece nenhuma bebida, Misato?

-Desculpe...Fiquei perdida em alguns pensamentos.

-Algo a perturba?

-Não, só estava pensando em algumas coisas de trabalho. Nada mais.

Ela sorria, um sorriso que ele sabia falso. Ele sabia que tudo que ela proferia naquele momento não passava de falácia. Apenas e somente isso. Ela queria matá-lo, as faíscas nos olhos dela diziam isso. E ele deixaria, claro. Nos pensamentos de Kaji, o pijama azul, quase transparente de Misato, deixando à mostra todas as curvas exuberantes dela, reinava. Se naquele momento, ela quisesse matá-lo de prazer... Ele deixaria, sem pestanejar. O corpo esguio de Misato, a sombra sinuosa na parede, indicando as longas pernas estendidas e o tronco curvado, na direção da geladeira... Se ela quisesse matá-lo agora, naquela posição, ele morreria feliz e realizado. Por ora, Kaji apenas observava os movimentos de Misato. O desejo o cegava. Ele já não pensava a respeito daquela relação distorcida que tinham; entre eles, apenas sexo e mentiras. Não, ele definitivamente não pensava em nada disso. Agora, a sombra se encontrava ereta, e trazia algo na mão direita. E logo, deixou de ser sombra, quando Misato voltou à sala, trazendo duas latas de cerveja na mão. A forma como ela carregava as latas era lasciva demais, ao menos nos pensamentos de Kaji.

-Toma uma comigo?

-Claro, major.

Ao apanhar a cerveja das mãos dela, ele não pôde conter um sorriso. Levantou-se, medindo Misato de baixo para cima, cada centímetro de suas pernas, sua cintura, seus seios, o colo, a boca entreaberta... Até deparar-se com os olhos dela. Eles sempre foram brilhantes. Negros como carvão, mas reluziam feito diamantes. Havia algo convidativo naquele olhar dela. Sempre houve... E esse convite, ele sempre aceitava. O braço dela, estendido, entregava a cerveja. As mãos dele, ansiosas, puxavam o braço, e em breve, a cintura dela de encontro a ele. E de um abraço apertado, surge um beijo apaixonado, que tinha em si muitas sensações, mas pouquíssimos sentimentos. Sem pressa... Eles tinham a noite toda. Misato sabia disso. Ela também sabia, e sentia, que naquele abraço e naquele beijo não havia nada para buscar. Eram apenas abraços e beijos. Mãos percorrendo suas costas, debaixo da blusa do pijama. Dedos que acariciavam suas cicatrizes – os únicos dedos a que ela permitia essa ousadia. Dedos que brincavam com seus cabelos. Braços que a carregavam para o sofá. Pernas que a sustentavam no colo, de pernas abertas. Braços, mãos e pernas dela, que devagar, provocavam em Kaji o homem, o macho sedento pela fêmea. Por ora... Apenas provocar. O relógio marcava ainda 11:37. Eles tinham a noite toda. Para amar, e fingir amar.

**I love slow ... slow but deep.**

**Feigned affections wash over me.**

Em meio a tantos beijos, tantas mãos, a respiração ofegante, os olhos entreabertos e luzidios de Kaji, ela se sentiu a estrela de um filme noir. Naquela noite, como sempre, estava tudo igual. Porém, diferente. Era uma diferença enorme, era surreal, o modo como ele a beijava, sempre igual. Era igual. Mas cada beijo trazia em si um novo mistério. Algo que dava a impressão de diferença. Que lhe permitia sonhos. E cada um desses sonhos era uma perdição. Um abismo, do qual talvez ela não voltasse. Enquanto beijava, sonhava que, mesmo igual, desta vez poderia ser diferente. Desta vez, talvez, eles pudessem voltar ao que eram antes. Talvez...

Era esse o pior abismo possível, que se abria cada vez que a língua dele tocava seu pescoço, e subia, devagar, para alcançar sua orelha. Só a ponta, úmida, roçando de leve pelo lóbulo, enquanto ela ouvia a respiração sôfrega dele, e sentia suas mãos abraçando cada vez mais forte. O corpo quente, os olhares febris, os quadris se movimentando, indo de encontro aos dela... Para provocar. Para atirá-la nesse abismo louco de paixão, de desejo... O relógio marcava as horas. Ela já não prestava atenção. O tempo para ela estava parado, o pensamento corria longe, só o corpo estava aqui, no presente. Sentindo Kaji.

**Dream on my dear**

**And renounce temporal obligations.**

**Dream on my dear**

**It's a sleep from which you may not awaken.**

De repente, não mais que de repente. O tempo das carícias acaba, num rápido movimento de Kaji. Ele se levanta, com a major no colo, suas longas pernas abraçavam seu corpo, os quadris dos dois perfeitamente encaixados. Ele caminhava a passos largos para o quarto, entre beijos, mordidas e gemidos. Precisava ter aquela mulher agora. E ela, pelo visto, queria ser possuída. Seus dedos estavam molhados, e ela tinha um sorriso maroto, convidativo… Mas havia algo errado. Como sempre... Misato nunca se deixava levar assim. Ele sabia que algo o esperava. Mas agora, isso não era interessante. Era melhor beijá-la, sentir o calor entre suas pernas aumentando, junto com o volume proeminente nas calças dele. Calças... Calças estas que já estavam em algum canto da casa dela. As roupas dos dois estavam perdidas pela casa, assim como o passado, que se fazia tão presente a cada toque, cada beijo, cada gemido. O perfume dela, ela jamais esqueceria. E tinha essas noites para gravá-lo mais fundo na memória. O cheiro de mulher, que Misato tinha, tão delicado, tão forte... Mesmo em meio ao cheiro de álcool que ela exalava, aquele perfume natural da pele de uma mulher, nela era mais forte. E desse perfume, ele gostava. Deitados na cama, aos beijos, eles podiam esquecer a vida, as mágoas, as obrigações, o destino... Tudo, enfim. Era um momento de sonhos, de desejos realizados. Naquele momento, o passado retornava, inacabado, para ser finalizado. Completo. Como se eles pudessem retomar tudo de onde pararam...

**You build me up then you knock me down.**

**You play the fool while I play the clown.**

**We keep time to the beat of an old slave drum.**

**You raise my hopes then you raise the odds**

**You tell me that I dream too much**

**Now I'm serving time in disillusionment.**

Sonhos e desejos agora realizados… Outrora, por ele interrompidos. Perdida nos prazeres dos dedos dele, ela se perguntava quanto tempo mais aquela pequena reprise iria durar. Aquela reprise... Que mais parecia uma apresentação circense, bem ensaiada e exposta por tantas vezes, por muito tempo. Tanto tempo... E nenhum desgaste. O respeitável público de seu coração assistia e batia palmas, sempre que o número começava, mas ainda assim, uma tristeza inexplicável possuía aquele público de um. Um grande público. O mais exigente de todos os públicos. O coração dela. Aquele coração triste de colombina, que confundia a realidade do sexo com a ilusão do sentimento, e que sempre se machucava, e terminava só, ferida e em lágrimas. Mas agora... Era hora do espetáculo, e o sorriso da colombina nua iluminava o quarto. Na noite de Tokyo-3... No silêncio daquelas horas mortas, um dedo bem colocado fazia Misato romper a harmonia do sono de muitos. Num gemido longo, ela se contorcia, a boca entreaberta, e os dedos de Kaji entre suas pernas. A beleza daquela paisagem era única, e Kaji se deliciava ao ver o rosto daquela mulher iluminado pela lua. Um rosto profano, com um sorriso largo, por vezes esboçado. As pernas lisas e brancas pousadas em seu colo. O ventre dele, mesmo marcado por aquela cicatriz... Seus seios fartos, que lhe davam tanta fome. Os bicos rosados, iam ficando cada vez mais intumescidos, e roçavam seu rosto quando Misato se movia. Em seus dedos, ela subia e descia. Ora sorria. Ora mordia o lábio. Sempre, sempre gemia. Como uma gata no cio. Eles estavam ajoelhados na cama... E Misato estava em seu colo. Com um dos braços, ela se apoiava na cama. Com o outro... A mão dela passeava pelo corpo também nu de Kaji. Puxava seus cabelos, descia pelo peito, apalpava o abdômen... Chegava onde ele queria. Mas ela nunca continuava ali. Brincava de provocar, e isso era enlouquecedor. Ela descia a mão, devagar, olhando nos olhos dele. Com movimentos sinuosos, tirava seus dedos de dentro dela... E então, brincava. Só esfregava um pouco, devagar… Como um convite prazeroso. Como se dissesse "Entre, a festa será aqui". Ele afundava o rosto nos seios dela, sorvendo cada gota do leite que ela não tinha. Apenas pelo sabor da pele dela. Ela gemia, ele também. Ele não podia resistir. Como resistir? Não podia. Como se o tempo parasse ali… Como se as batidas daqueles corações e o som daqueles ais fossem a própria medida do tempo. Era tudo tão bom naquele momento. Depois, talvez não fosse. Mas agora… Era agora. E talvez... Nunca mais.

**I thought that I knew it all**

**I'd seen all the signs before.**

-Você está longe.

A voz dela tirou Kaji daquele devaneio rápido. Uma dolorosa viagem ao passado. Lembrar de tudo que seria, tudo que não foi, todas as causas, efeitos e conseqüências. E apesar disso, sempre que queriam, eles tinham uma breve visão do futuro que um dia os aguardou; mais breve ainda era a felicidade que este momento propiciava. Ela estava ali, em seus braços, nua. Seu rosto alvo, iluminado pela pouca lua daquela cidade artificial. Sua boca, entreaberta, indicando um sorriso malicioso. E nos olhos, a verdade. Olhos escondidos por longas madeixas, perfumadas como alfazemas... Nos olhos dela, aquilo que fazia das mulheres irresistíveis. O olhar lânguido de desejo, a súplica muda. Elas pediam sempre, com aquele olhar tão característico, tão... Feminino. Virgens, damas ou meretrizes. Todas elas tinham aquele olhar, onde se lia apenas uma palavra: Possua-me.

Mas... Ainda havia ali um algo mais. Aquilo que tornava Katsuragi única... Aquela centelha provocativa, reluzente nos olhos dela. Aquele quê de arrogância... Como quem diz "sou demais para você e duvido que seja capaz de me ter... Ou satisfazer". Algo misterioso. Guardado no peito, com os mais profundos anseios. E um convite desafiador. Como se ela quisesse ser descoberta, desvendada... Deflorada.

Não era a primeira vez que ele enxergava este mundo nos olhos dela. E com certeza, não seria a última vez. Por mais doloroso que fosse o amanhã... Eles tinham este pedaço de hoje pleno de prazer. Uma pequena dose do vício de felicidade momentânea, lembrança de outrora... O pescoço dela exposto a seus beijos, a orelha fria que lhe dava tanta alegria mordiscar, o colo macio, os braços delicados que agasalhavam sua cabeça nos seios dela... A cintura bem feita pressionada contra o peito dele, as pernas longas que lhe envolviam e que enchiam as mãos... Eles tinham o encaixe perfeito. E poucas pessoas no mundo poderiam afirmar isso.

Kaji deitou Misato na cama. Era sempre bom admirar a beleza dela, por inteiro. Saborear cada centímetro daquele corpo que tanto lhe atraía.

**I thought that you were the one**

**In darkness my heart was won.**

Naquele quarto escuro, teto tão estranho, ela fazia moradia. Ela, a alegria. Falsa, mas alegria. Os olhos inquietos de Misato acompanhavam os movimentos sinuosos de Kaji, cujo rosto agora roçava em sua pele. Descia tão devagar... A fricção dos pêlos salientes da barba dele contra seus seios... E ela queria,com todas as suas forças, agarrá-lo, e pôr um fim ao teatro das ilusões, dos vampiros sedentos de um pouco de carinho que eles eram. O desejo era máximo, a carne falava alto, e o coração... No quarto escuro, o coração começava a murmurar. A entoar, baixinho, as canções do passado, de uma outra vida, uma vida feliz. Uma vida deles. Todas as vezes. Todas as danças. O coração bravo, que resistia sempre, acabava por se entregar... Apenas para se auto-dilacerar novamente. A major não tinha consciência desta batalha eterna entre seus instintos e suas emoções. Ela não sabia o quão prejudicial era a manutenção daquela guerrinha particular.

Ela até fazia idéia. Mas também fazia questão absoluta de não se importar. A ilusão do amor dele era maior que qualquer coisa... A satisfação de seu ego era mais importante que sua sanidade.

Não seria assim pela manhã. Mas era assim que ela deixaria agora... Agora, que Kaji deslizava suavemente a ponta da língua por seu ventre, fazendo o corpo dela se arquear de prazer. Ele descia cada vez mais. Era o sabor dela que ele queria.

As mãos de Ryoujo passeavam tranqüilas sobre o corpo dela. Em cada centímetro, um arrepio, um pedaço de pele pedindo mais, inquieto, desejoso. Ela queria...

De repente. Não mais que de repente. Um único movimento. Misato prende a cabeça de Kaji entre suas pernas. Desconcertado, ele procura nos olhos brilhantes dela uma razão para aquilo. E Misato apenas ergue uma das sombrancelhas, sugestiva. Nada mais precisa ser dito.

Era delicioso vê-la desabrochando lentamente até explodir... O mistério, finalmente revelado, nos contornos esguios dela, em sua boca entreaberta, na vontade de simplesmente tê-la, e ali se perder. Nunca mais encontrar nada ou ninguém que apontasse o caminho de volta. Agora, olhos nos olhos, o encaixe perfeito, o êxtase, um novo prisma de cores e sensações. A respiração dele tão perto, o corpo dele tão junto ao seu... Olhos fechados. O que os olhos não enxergam, o resto apenas sente. E eles sentiam tudo à sua volta. A brisa da noite que refrescava os corpos suados. Os movimentos que se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos e intensos. O silêncio quebrado por resfôlegos e gemidos. O som dos dentes mordendo orelhas, costas... Tudo se desfazia em sensações. Sensações que pareciam durar a vida inteira, como se a vida estivesse presa no laço das pernas dela, alisando as pernas dele.

E tão depressa quanto veio, aquela sensação se desfez, na nuvem de um trago de cigarro aceso.

Kaji enrolava nas mãos um cigarro, fumando com Misato. Em silêncio, cansados de tanto esforço, de tantos sentimentos, de tantas... Tantas coisas... Exaustos. Ela, nua na cama, fitava o rosto dele, enquanto tragava e tinha o olhar fixo, longe. Seria bom saber o que se passava por aquela mente tão distante. Talvez ele estivesse fingindo. Tudo para tê-la nos braços, como uma posta de carne... Talvez fosse apenas para não precisar pagar por aquilo. Tantas perguntas, e as possibilidades aumentavam nos pensamentos dela. Talvez ela não pudesse acreditar. Talvez, ela devesse acreditar. Observava, triste e vazia, enquanto Kaji se vestia. Punha as roupas rápido, como se quisesse correr para longe. Como se ali ele não pudesse ficar, nunca mais voltar. Depois de vestido, ele ainda olhou o rosto dela uma vez. Antes de fechar a porta.

Era sempre assim. Todos os dias eram iguais. Mas ela sempre descobria uma nova verdade naquela despedida silenciosa. E a verdade de hoje era que simplesmente não poderia dar certo. Nunca. E ela sempre lia naqueles olhos distantes, que pareciam ir além do tempo e do espaço daquelas noites, da vida de antes... Ele ainda procurava nela algo para chamar de lar.

**Never let it be said I was untrue**

**I never found a home inside of you.**

**Never let it be said I was untrue**

**I gave you all my time.**

10


End file.
